


Be as we are

by Quiet fox (Poots)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Crossdressing, F/F, Genderswap, Inspired by Fanfiction, fem!madara - Freeform, trans!Hashirama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 14:12:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7225558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poots/pseuds/Quiet%20fox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Madara found a kimono that fits huge manly Hashirama and then does her hair and makeup the way she's wanted since childhood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be as we are

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thefairyprincev (QueenOfThePolarBears)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfThePolarBears/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Complications](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4017499) by [thefairyprincev (QueenOfThePolarBears)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfThePolarBears/pseuds/thefairyprincev). 



  
  


**Author's Note:**

> It was a beautiful scene.


End file.
